


not a flower on the wall

by akanesgf



Series: naruto drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: Uhhh, not too much to say about this one other than that there will most likely be a sequel but it can be read as a standalone.(My naruto sideblog is sakurafightmeharuno, and my main is alextabris)





	not a flower on the wall

Hinata Hyuga is firmly against romanticizing coffee shops.

  
As someone who has been a barista for over three years, she has to put her foot down. During her time as a barista, she has aged about twenty years. There is nothing romantic or even ‘cozy’ about coffee shops.

  
Which is why it’s entirely unfair that she reconnects with the love of her life in a coffee shop.

  
It’s a rainy Tuesday afternoon, and for once Hinata can leave work early. Granted it’s only to take her stupid cousin to the eye doctor, but still. Even if she had to spend the rest of the day dragging a grown man to the doctor because he kept reading in the dark, it still beat the coffee shop. She might have to actually drag him depending on his mood though… a woman complaining about her banana nut muffin strengthens Hinata’s resolve. Anything is better than here.

  
Her eyes flick to the clock once again. About thirty minutes before she can leave. She sighs and turns her attention back to the line of customers. It’s thirty minutes too long.

  
Kiba, bless him, waves the complaining woman over to his register. Hinata holds back a sigh of relief and vows to make it up to him later. The next customer in line steps forward.

  
Hinata chokes a little. She must’ve been spacing out longer than she’d thought, because there’s no other way she would’ve have missed her. For one thing, her hair is still bright pink, but mainly because that’s _Sakura Haruno_.

  
The same Sakura Haruno she may or may not have been hopelessly in love with for all of her academic career (well other than the handful of years where she liked Naruto, but she didn’t really count those). Hinata had thought she’d lost contact with her completely after high school, but here she is right in front of her. Her hair is an a bob now and she’s wearing a navy blue business suit.

  
Sakura looks up from her phone at the noise. Her eyes widen. “Hinata?” She’s grinning now and _fuck_. Hinata is still hopelessly in love with her.

  
Hinata flushes. “S-sakura,” off to a rough start, “hello.” She’d been planning on saying more but then her voice just. Cut off. She sees Kiba wince in the corner of her eye.

  
Sakura raises an eyebrow. “Hello.” at least she sounds amused. The man in line behind her clears his throat. They both startle and Hinata feels her face burn.

  
“Oh! Um, w-what would you like to order?” Right. She’s at work right now. Pretty girl or not she needs to act accordingly. Hinata needs this job.

  
“I’ll have a small black coffee, and…” Sakura hums and eyes the dessert shelves, “one of those.” She points to a slice of raspberry cheesecake. Hinata nods and adds the price into the register.

  
“Will that be all?” She asks, her mouth working on auto-pilot.

  
Sakura starts to nod but stops herself. She grabs a green tea energy drink from the fridge next to the cash register. “One of these as well.”

  
“That’ll be 620¥.” Hinata says as she rings it all up. Sakura nods and digs through her purse. She pulls out a fairly plain wallet, but the card she takes out of it is anything but. Hinata’s breath catches when she sees the famous Uchiha brand on Sakura’s card.

  
She grabs the card from Sakura and swipes it quickly. “So, are you and Sasuke…” Hinata starts as the machine glitches. She bangs the side of it out of habit. Hinata, and just about everyone else she grew up with, knows that Sakura used to have the biggest crush on Sasuke Uchiha. He’d never really seemed interested before, but people change.

  
(Hinata certainly did.)

  
Sakura gives her a puzzled look, before her eyes widen. She even chokes a little, which Hinata would find a bit dramatic if she had any room to talk. “Oh god no! No! No, we just met up after college and he offered me a job at his family’s company. Turns out he was just shafting all of his work onto me, but the pay’s good enough I guess.” Sakura rambles a bit, clearly caught off guard. Huh.

  
Hinata hands her back the card, a _company_ card, and her receipt. “I’ll call you over when your order is ready.” Sakura steps back and the impatient man behind her steps up. He’s glaring at Hinata now.

  
She sighs internally and plasters on her service industry smile. “Just a second sir.” He groans. She’s probably not getting a tip from him.

  
Hinata hands off Sakura’s order to their new coworker management had hired so the cashiers could focus on the registers instead of having to make the drinks themselves. Hinata thinks her name might be Mei, but she’s honestly only spoken about two words with the girl so she’s not confident in that.

  
Hinata steps back up to the counter and quickly takes the man’s order. She sort of rushes through the order to make up for lost time and neither of them appreciate it. Probably-Mei (Megumi?) calls out Sakura’s order just as Hinata hands the man his receipt. “Ah wait, I need to correct something on your receipt ma’am.” She calls out, heart going a mile a minute.

  
Sakura had almost been out the door but she turns around and walks back to the counter. She looks a little confused. Hinata takes the receipt and hurriedly scribbles out her number on it. She stuffs it in the bag and gives Sakura a breathless smile. “Sorry about the mix up.”

  
Sakura’s eyes gleam, and her mouth twitches like she’s holding back a grin. “Don’t worry about it.”

  
Hinata is 99.98% sure she made her voice sound like _that_ on purpose, but she has no way of knowing as Sakura steps out of the cafe and the next customer approaches the register.

  
Her heart’s still racing when she goes to pick up Neji.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, not too much to say about this one other than that there will most likely be a sequel but it can be read as a standalone.
> 
> (My naruto sideblog is sakurafightmeharuno, and my main is alextabris)


End file.
